Lammatto Grey
''- "We've practiced well. We would do anything to surpass Braz Yurik. I will take this quest.” Lammatto in response to Nezanders warning about the quest.'' Role Lammatto Grey is the main protagonist in the Legend of Lammatto Grey series. Appearance Lammatto Grey is a sturdy built young adult with black hair (gelled into pushback style before heading to the Lost Lands), and aqua coloured eyes. He wears a dark green cotton jacket as part of his favourite custom made adventuring garb. Other parts include a pair of pale green pants, a brown leather belt, steel bench-made plate armour on his forearms, upper arms, and the back of his fingerless gloves. Personality Lammatto is very brave, and dependable. He only takes necessary risks and does his actions for the good of the world. He is also very persistent about his tasks and won't stop until they are done. His confidence and persistence is so extreme that virtually nothing can convince him to give up. Out of his kindness he will do anything in his power to comfort and lift the spirits of anyone in need of support or saving. There is nothing he hates more than betrayal, lies, dictation, and any other essence representing evil. Skills Lammatto grew up on a farm and got his strength from lifting and/or pushing hay bails since the age of eight (although he was physically fit from swordplay long before that). Since he grew up this way he was able to use a scythe, axe, and other tools very well. He also performed swordplay during his spare time to get into adventuring shape. He also became very good at throwing. Lammatto is very talented at playing the ocarina. He played it for his little brother Nick in his spare time during his childhood. After Lammatto and Ted bought Yurik the man eating horse; Lammatto spent the most time riding him therefore leaving him with the most knowledge and experience with horses. Lammatto has a photographic memory allowing him to remember every thing in his past exactly as it had occurred. Story The Lost Lands (first five chapters and prologue) Lammatto Grey and his best friend Ted Samuels saved up to buy a horse whom they named Yurik after their idol Braz Yurik. They later found out that Yurik was a man eating horse after a horse thief tried to steal him but got devoured in the process. Lammatto was able to tame this horse with his bravery and fitness. The two friends asked for a quest later on. They met their guide to their journey. A dragon commander named Nezander gave the two of them special necklaces that would allow them to employ his magic where it was needed and sent them to the quest that Braz Yurik had failed to complete due to a Dryamic General he encountered. The quest involved the two going to the Lost Lands to defeat every single golem there and remove the curse which was left by the Dryamic queen Hixiler. Ted and Lammatto agreed to the quest. Then they headed off to the Lost Lands which took them three weeks to reach. The gate opened before them once they arrived. Lammatto and Ted found a dead golem at the entrance which Braz Yurik had already defeated on his journey. Then a Galozorian shrine which Ted and Lammatto were able to teleport to using Nezanders magic necklaces. They decided to climb Gahnus peak where they found a map of the Lost Lands the sword and diary of Sir Gahnus. After they climbed down, they decided to rest for the night. During their slumber, they encountered dreadful nightmares which was assumed to be part of the curse at first. During the next day of their quest; they found a golem made of seaweed under a short bridge in the marshlands at the Aquamancers training grounds before receiving the Aquamancers helmet. Additionally they found the Aquamancers bow which was previously owned by a woman named Love Aquaman. Then they traveled to Moonlight Oasis where they fought their second golem. One time they fought it on the bridge between the craters brim and the meteor spire, the other time in the meteor spire. Between battles with the golem they fought the reanimated skeletons of the previous citizens of the lost lands. After defeating the golem once and for all, Lammatto and Ted spotted a glowing stone buried in the golems remains. They shifted the debris using their Aquamancer helmets to breathe under water. Among the rocks they found a light blue crystal on a chain that glowed on contact with water called an Aqualantern. They decided to rest there for the night because it was very comfortable to sleep in a quiet place with warm water, but the nightmares still occurred. The next day, they decided to search the Marshlands for anything they might have left behind. They found a tunnel underneath one of the big tree they didn't even know existed there. Due to Teds claustrophobia, Lammatto had to crawl through the tunnel while Ted waited for him to reach the other side before teleporting after him. In the tunnel they found a diary belonging to a member of the DragonRider club who dug out these tunnels. In the diary they found out that Sir Gahnus was a traitor and that the dragons were trapped inside the golems. Lammatto and Ted ventured deeper into the tunnels which were significantly wider than the hole Lammatto crawled through so Ted was able to follow him. Somewhere along the tunnel they found more diaries and clothes they could use. They even found some DragonRider outfits. After teaming their strength to shove a boulder out of the way of a collapsed way to a tunnel; they found a volcanic pit where a golem rested. After defeating that golem, they received a boomerang that emitted fire upon being thrown crafted by Galozar for the leader of the DragonRider Club. Ted and Lammatto traveled across the desert where they found Sir Gahnus' skeleton come to life. After defeating him, they took his shield, armour, bow, and arrows. Then traveled along the desert a little further until they arrived at the palace where they found a scorpion shaped golem with a tail that launched darts (Braz Yurik already defeated this one). They removed the tail and Nezander crafted a Techno Dart Shield with it. The duo raided the palace and found more spoils, clothing, more skeletons, a lute, and a diary belonging to one of the palace workers. Inside the diary the worker talked about the shade Avaglora and how she came to help the Galozorians win a waging war against the Dryamics. How he felt about her, and how they lost. The last entry in the diary mentioned the power of the emperors scythe and how the emperor was acting. The two discovered a secret passage in the wall leading to a secret room. Inside this room they found the emperor of the Lost Lands completely mummified and undead. With the powerful tools that Ted and Lammatto found, They were able to remove the shades eye which was giving the emperor the power to reanimate the skeletons of the fallen citizens of the Lost Lands and himself. Lammatto took the Emperors scythe and the two continued to comb the palace for anything else. This time the Skeletons did not gain consciousness. Once the palace had been picked clean of everything; the two drifted off to sleep under the shrine in front of the palace. The nightmares still remained. Equipment Lammattos personal sword was never used or mentioned in the first five chapters of the first book, due to the fact that he found Sir Gahnus' magical sword before entering any real combat. The Magic Necklace gifted by Nezander granted Lammatto the ability to teleport to Ted, or any Galozorian shrine he previously visited, contact Ted and Nezander over long distances, and store equipment. Sir Gahnus' Sword was good for causing whirlwinds to scatter the bones of skeletons, and other various uses. The Techno Dart Shield could be used conveniently for both offence, and defence. Lammatto could use it as a melee weapon for bashing, and spiking. The Techno Dart shield was constructed for shooting crossbow bolts, and defensive use in any form of combat. Lammatto used the Flaming Boomerang which would spin in a wheel of flames while in flight. Having grown up on a farm, Lammatto was able to wield the Emperors scythe with masterful skill. Lammatto wears steel armour plates on his arms. Relations Ted Samuels (best friend) Ted and Lammatto became friends when they both discovered that they shared the same desire. To become heroes just like Braz Yurik. They practiced both skills together and figured that with their teamed efforts, they could become knights together. Nezander (guide) Nezander guided Lammatto Grey and Ted Samuels in their journey through the lost lands. Braz Yurik (idol) Braz Yurik is the one who went on the quest for the Lost Lands before Ted and Lammatto. He is also their inspiring idol. Trivia Lammattos hair was messy before he and Ted asked for a quest. Lammattos steel armour plates were not mentioned as a part of his armour in the prologue. Category:Characters